Thunderstorms
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: During one of the biggest thunderstorms Levi's ever seen, Eren wakes up in the middle of the night. When Levi isn't able to rouse [Name], he decides to go calm the little brat down himself. Father!Levi and Child!Eren. Mention of [Levi x Reader]


**Title:**** Thunderstorms**

**Pairings: ****Husband! Levi x Reader with Toddler!Eren**

**Rating: ****K+ (Levi's cussing)**

**Words: ****2056**

**Playlist:**** Yours to Hold (Skillet), Those Nights (Skillet), Stay (Bonus Track–Flyleaf), Tales of Beatrix Potter (Perfect Day–Miriam Stockley), Here I Am (Bryan Adams), There For You (Flyleaf)**

**A/N:**** *****bursts into sobs***** Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry guys…I've left you alone for pretty much forever on basically total hiatus without any Levi x Reader stories! I'm so sorry for that! I've just been having a major explosion of plot bunnies and writers block, as well as school and all that other emotional drama etc. Pretty much to some it up…not fun stuff. But anyway here is my Levi x Reader one-shot that is horribly overdue, and hopefully you lovely readers who appreciate my writing (even though I think most of it's a total load of bullcrap) will at least somewhat enjoy this. Also know that from here on I will be taking requests for one-shots since**** I really need to get out of this dang funk **** I want to improve my writing skills as much as I can and blah blah blah [insert load of emotional writing speech here]. But know that I will do and finish them, no matter how long it takes–Because you guys are amazing! :D Enjoy Readers**

* * *

The rain was throwing a fit. A _big _one.

Levi stirred as the full-blown tantrum outside his and [Name]'s bedroom window, thrashed around similarly to the child the retired soldier had learned to strongly dislike over time, thumping the earth and snarling at the trees that would bent to avoid its fury. Lightning splintered across the darkened sky, and the raindrops continued their ravage on the earth, ripping cruelly at the ground and whistling angrily through the trees. Obviously this rain meant business.

But right now, its business seemed to be to make sure it managed to wake up every godamn person in the small house. More specifically, Eren.

The steel-eyed husband–and unfortunately (in his mind), father–let out an exhausted groan, dimly aware of rolling away from the noise the imprudent toddler was making from his crib a room or two away. Cuddling the also dead-tired [Name] against his chest (who seemed to be able to sleep threw a space shuttle launch ), Levi buried his face into his wife's silky [h/c] tresses; trying to block out the noise that would just not _shut_ the hell _up_.

"Mama!"

He covered his hands over his ears, mentally willing Eren to just _fall asleep_ and leave him alone. Damn it, this kid barley knew what it was like to stay up past his_ bedtime_. Let alone stay up for two goddamn nights in a row working on goddamn paperwork and not getting a goddamn _wink_ of sleep until finally [Name] had to finally bring him back home after falling asleep in the middle of a job interview. Having to sleep in a small old bed that could barley be considered a queen with its squeaky springs and rickety legs wasn't helping either.

Being to get enough sleep had only been one of the many financial problems for the new family as both parents struggled with the amount of enough jobs to keep they're child in daycare, paying rent for the house, plumbing, heating, electricity, and regular daily necessity's. Most of the time it was rare that either Levi nor [Name] could weasel up enough money to pay for a monthly rent–let alone getting enough sleep in the process.

Today had been one of those days when they could get somewhat of a decent night sleep, but with the constant forecast of heavy rain and thunderstorms; Eren just wouldn't seem to let the weary father catch a break.

"Mama!" Eren repeated, more urgently this time. Fear the most evident thing in the child's voice as another deafening roll of the thunder rocked the small house. "Papa!"

Levi sighed, forcing himself up to prop his back against the headboard. It wasn't that he was heartless–he actually cared very deeply for his son, even if [Name] didn't know it yet. But it was just he was so _tired_. At the moment he needed sleep more than anything.

He glanced at [Name] sleeping by his side, who would stir every so often when Eren let out a pleading cry. He knew his wife was as exhausted as he was, if not even more–having to take care of they're green-eyed toddler was equally draining as the four jobs he had to balance to keep the nasty landlord out of they're hair each month. But feeling his wife's warmth next to him and the joy that flowed threw his system when she would blink open bleary [e/c] eyes in the morning made moments like those were ones he cherished dearly–and ones that did not happen as often as he hoped.

Levi glanced reluctantly at the half-open door to they're bedroom where they're sons wails were escaping from down the hall. Shouldn't he try and hold these split seconds with [Name] for as long as possible?

"Mama!"

_I guess not…_

Bracing himself for the freezing night air that would envelope his half-dressed body when he detached himself from the exquisitely warm covers, he leaned against the dark oak headboard. Having to maneuver his body out of the soothing safety of sleep and snugness _in the dark _was defiantly not an easy task, but with a few mild swears and mutterings (Levi was _not _a night person), he managed to shrug on the closest thermal object in the staggering darkness of his room and stumble half-blind into the even darker hallway.

"Alright, kid. I'm here," the steel-eyed man said reluctantly, squinting threw the blackness for the brat (having been unsuccessful while finding the light). "What do you want?"

Spotting the shivering bump of what he _assumed_ was Eren protruding out of the rumpled pea green blanket, he first tried to scramble for the light like a bull in a china shop. However, his attempt ended up failing horribly when he ended up knocking his knees against Eren's bed and ended up falling gracelessly onto the toddler's small mattress.

_This better be worth it…_Levi thought banefully while rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes drowsily. Having _finally_ realized his presence wasn't a bad one, the sea-green eyed boy was peeking out at him from under his olive colored blanket.

"Papa?" Eren asked, squinting threw the darkness at him though still not totally able to see him while they're eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"_What_ kid? I better not have came in here for nothing." He grumbled, immediately regretting having left the warmth of his and [Name]'s bed.

"I–I–"

Before the toddler was able to reply a crack of blinding white light illuminated the room, followed by the obnoxious loud of thunder and an almost unmistakable squeal of fear from the messy-haired rug rat as he tried frantically to hide himself underneath the his special blankie.

_Oh…_Levi thought, steel hues flashing with realization and a sudden flare of self-created…what was it…? Guilt? No, he wasn't guilty that he hadn't realized Eren was afraid of thunderstorms–that was obvious. What kid _wasn't? _No, he had created self-generated anger. Why had he even bothering to come at all?

_The kid'll get over it, its just thunder…_Levi thought, and was about to get back up again when his son spoke again.

"P–P–Papa?" Eren stuttered, whimpering pitifully up at his father threw his cotton-layered covering. "C–Can you stay with me?"

Know that Levi wasn't often a soft person–No, he was probably the farthest living _thing _from soft. The retired soldier would frown upon little old ladies, throw away pretty much any type of candy in the house if he was able to find it (claiming it was bad for your teeth), and would glare at a two-month old puppy until it ran away whenever him and [Name] would take Eren to the park when they had the time (saying they had fleas and that he would track the 'bloody beast' down if he found out it had given Eren any). But that didn't mean he didn't care. He did love Eren to some degree, even if he didn't always show it. So that was why he stayed with Eren that night, telling himself repeatedly that [Name] would attempt to beat him shitless if she found out he'd left they're child alone after making such an effort to get out of bed, _and _that he should try to make [Name] happy, since he would go to ends of the earth for her.

Even if it _was_ to retrieve they're mewling little child that he loved almost more than cleaning supplies… Almost.

* * *

The next day, you woke up to find sunlight slanting threw your window. Rubbing your tired eyes open and running your free hand threw your hair, you sat up groggily against the creaky headboard. After about a couple minutes of realizing that there was no one else in your bedroom besides yourself, you knew something was at least a little up.

It was a Sunday. Both you and Levi didn't have work until noon. Levi (and you knew Levi) wouldn't have left your bed voluntarily in morning unless he'd been dragged away by bandits. Sure, you were _kind of _a heavy sleeper, but you wouldn't have been able to sleep threw Levi being attacked–and with the amount of cussing and swearing that would have been coming from your husband you _defiantly _would've heard that.

Then where had he gone? Better yet, why wasn't Eren awake?

Sliding out of bed and pulling on your soft blue knit robe, you quickly grabbed your phone (just incase you had to call the cops) before creeping silently into the hallway.

Arms wrapped around your shoulders for warmth (it was pretty much as cold as hell without the heat in the house), you carefully nudged the door open to Eren's room with your shoulder, making care not to be too noisy in case you woke him up. However, you couldn't help the sudden practically inhuman squeal escape your lips when you saw what lay before you. At least now you'd found out where your steel-eyed husband had gone.

Both Levi and Eren were curled up together on the toddler's mismatched green bed. Eren was snuggled up adorably against Levi's chest with one of his father's arms wrapped securely around his small but chubby waist. Levi rested with his head resting on his free arm, two twin snores escaping the duos mouths as they slept as soundly as kittens in a patch of sunlight.

The moment was almost too loveable for you to process, and made faint giggles bubble up threw your lips as you immediately took out your phone.

_Thank God_ for Instagram right?

* * *

**A/N:**** Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Omgosh, this surprising took me only like, thirty so minutes to write and I'm so proud of myself now! :D I think this might be the longest Levi x Reader one-shot I've ever written! A solid 2056 words, yes! :3 Anyhoo, I got this idea from a picture I saw on Google Images FOREVER ago and had originally had this idea spinning around the bag of plot bunnies I had been searching threw, and thought: Hmm…This idea'll work, I wonder how many yaoi fangirls will start screaming uncontrollably when they read that I made Eren and Levi sleeping in the bed…Hmmm, I think I'll go with this one :D **

** But anyhoo again, thanks for reading (if you got this far) and I would highly appreciate if you could review since I always tend worry that no one reviews because they hate my one-shots :/ But also if you have any requests as I said in the first A/N I'd be happy to take them. I'm pretty sure I can pull off a Eren x Reader or two if you'd like, so long as you give me a bit of info–and I will defiantly accept more Husband! Levi x Toddler! Eren one-shots if you have any ideas. **

**Man, finishing this one-shot really put me in a good mood..**

**Farewell, and thanks so much for reading! :D **

**Ocean of my Existence**


End file.
